


My Love, Debutant

by SakuraWindChime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Ballroom Dancing, M/M, On Love: Yuuri Zine, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraWindChime/pseuds/SakuraWindChime
Summary: Brows creased, Yuuri's gaze roamed the great hall to realise just how many of their company were bearing down on Viktor. The Lords followed him with their devouring eyes, like vultures tracking their dying prey.Did they really think they could satisfy him?~In which Yuuri knows just how to reel in his beloved.





	My Love, Debutant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the On Love: Yuuri Katsuki zine :)
> 
> Beta'd by [Cenerea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cenerea/pseuds/Cenerea)  
> 

Singing strings and melodic keys whispered through the broad, mahogany doors Yuuri stood behind. He took a deep breath, he closed his eyes against the undulating grain that had begun to blur together, willing away the nerves that creeped and fluttered around the edges.

“Lord Katsuki Yuuri, heir to the Earldom of Hasetsu, with his sister Lady Katsuki.” 

Breaths came in and out. A hand on his back, stabilising him.

The dark doors _whooshed_ open; the rush of warm air swept away the strands of hair that had been artfully placed over his forehead by his dresser. The flickering glow of glitz and glamour, well-spoken words and careful social mobility, greeted him in an explosion of noise and gold.

Light from hundreds, if not _thousands_ , of candles flooded the entrance hallway. Their flickering flames danced off the crystal chandeliers that dominated the open space beneath the ornately plastered ceiling. The clicking of heels on the parquet flooring drew his gaze toward the kaleidoscopic silks and satins of perfectly tailored gowns and suits.

Senses overwhelmed with the fizzle of excitement, Yuuri stared in awe at the cusp of the elegant ballroom. It was the most beautiful house he had ever set foot in. Never mind the equally stunning people littering the floor he was about to join. If anything, he felt inadequate.

“You’ll catch flies if you keep that open,” teased a voice next to his ear.

Yuuri startled, snapping his mouth shut and whirling round to face his sister.

“Mari!” He chastised, running his hands over his waistcoat to smooth out the non-existent wrinkles.

She uncrossed her arms, lilac chiffon shawl slipping down from her shoulders, and gripped his arms to pull him toward the ballroom once again.

“Go on, little brother,” she urged with a little push making him stumble in his first step toward the dancers.

Figures mingled and weaved across the floor before him, skirts sweeping and jewels glittering in their wake. He willed away the heat that seared his cheeks from Mari catching him staring. How could he not stare?

Tentative hands reached out for an accepting partner, the thrill of joining the dance thrumming beneath his skin.

The only warning he had was a cluck of a tongue behind him before he was pushed into the throng. A slender hand reached out for him and he was pulled forward, swept straight into a dance. His partner beamed at him, high-spirited. Yuuri hastily assumed a closed hold – right hand around the underarm of her burgundy gown and left loosely holding hers, lace cuffs tickling his wrist. The energetic and playful two-four time musical piece immediately indicating the Galop. _Easy_. Step, hop, chassé, two, three, turn.

Yuuri beamed, spinning his partner. Governess Minako’s voice counted the steps in his head, echoes from her etiquette lessons which had brought him the joy of dance and the confidence it granted him. 

His peripheral vision caught a flutter of silver, and Yuuri whipped his head around, breaking form. Eyes frantically searched for the one he had come to see, the person whose birthday the ball was celebrating. It had been years since he had last set eyes on the Duke, and had been desperate to see him since Yuuri's debut into society.

The pair travelled with the chassé and turned; silver whisked past. So _close_. Close enough for those dazzling azure to lock with Yuuri's gaze for an instant. But how those moments slowed down to feel like minutes. Yuuri's breath caught: there had been recognition in the widening of those eyes before they flitted away. Figures moved in the space between them with the flow of the dance floor, blocking their path. Out of sight.

Strings quietened, figures stopped. Yuuri released his hold, panting from the chase, exchanged a polite bow with his partner, and left the dance floor in search of much needed refreshment. A group of dancers passing him by brought with them a waft of perfumed jasmine and sugared spice, which enticed Yuuri to find its source. His eyes widened as he drew close to the vast display of confectionaries and steaming teas, decorated in tiers along lacquered oriental tables set within an alcove of the ballroom.

Drawing a deep breath of the aroma that reminded him so much of home, Yuuri’s hand instinctively reached toward the Oolong tea surrounded by the navy and white florals of Royal Doulton. He took a grateful and calming sip, sighing in relief.

Excited murmurs from the Ladies clustered near the sweet meats reached Yuuri's ears as they unabashedly flittered their heads between themselves and the dance floor, blushing. He followed their gaze until he caught upon silver once more, where the Duke lowered his head into a shallow bow to his partner. Yuuri frowned at the sight of the man before him: that was not the joyful person he knew as a boy. _This_ man's mouth was tight, azure eyes sharp and piercing, moonlight hair shorn to the nape and fringe styled to the left side. Instead of radiating the welcoming warmth of sunlight, his frigid features warned of hostile winter.

_What did this to you, Viktor?_

Viktor moved into the Mazurka, not taking a moment to breathe between the difficult hops and constant step changes. But, _oh_ , how beautiful his movements still were after all the time since they had last shared classes together in their youth.

The women wrenched his attention away. They swooned, followed Viktor's every move with hunger in their eyes and eagerness thrumming through their bodies. Brows creased, Yuuri's gaze roamed the great hall to realise just how many of their company were bearing down on Viktor. The Lords followed him with their devouring eyes, like vultures tracking their dying prey.

Was that why Viktor was so miserable? Being under the constant scrutiny of arrogant smirks of men who thought they were better than him, and women fawning over him in the hope of an easy marriage? Did they _really_ think they could satisfy him?

Yuuri laid his cup back in its saucer with a sharp _clink_ , charging toward the floor as he swiftly grabbed the hand of a blond man with a cheeky smirk and entered the group dance.

He was going to be the one to return Viktor to the joyous smile he had in the memories he had cherished in his heart for all of these years. He was going to be the one to thaw out the man who had frozen inside.

The curve of his back accentuated, neck elongated for more beauty, and hips swivelled more with each timed step. Poise beautiful, ready to allure. He pursued with his partner, skirts and suit-tails fluttered in his wake, spinning through the couples until his eyes captured azure with the crescendo of the music.

Viktor's step faltered, his always perfect hold dropping slightly as his mouth opened in a lost call.

He had been ensnared by his hook and Yuuri suppressed a pleased smirk. Now to reel him in.

In the custom of the March, Yuuri let go of his partner's hand to circle with the other leads. Silver beckoned closer, Viktor’s slender fingers splayed wide, reaching out, but Yuuri side-stepped to choose another partner. He took a manicured hand instead, euphoria coursing through him with every charged touch, and deliberately spun them _away_ to circle with another pair. The desire in those azure depths _raged._

_You can look, but cannot touch. You can beckon, but cannot grasp._

All was part of the seduction game, part of the _homme fatale_ ’s performance. And Yuuri was going to win.

A bright violin joined the confident piano, swelling into an exhilarating chase. Looking at the row across, those beautiful pale features came into view and Yuuri sent a wink in his direction before flitting away again.

Yuuri let go of his partner's waist, lifting his arm to twirl him outward. But his raised free hand was snatched away before he completed the movement, tugged backward until he released his partner. Spun into the firm chest of a man, rose cravat and filigree golden lapels rich under his touch. Stunned, his gaze slunk upward until he felt his face crinkle with glee at seeing Viktor so close. His plush lips were slightly parted for panted breaths that caressed Yuuri’s skin and the most brilliant eyes sparkling with fire latched onto his.

Alas, he had his prey.

"Duke Nikiforov," Yuuri quipped, brow raised, with a grin filled with pure delight.

"Lord Katsuki, _at last_ ," Viktor breathed, almost reverent, as if his prayer had finally been answered. "I've got you now."

Those eyes smouldered and blazed; the harsh façade had disintegrated to reveal _that_ smile within its ashes. The _real_ smile Yuuri had been searching for, the smile that reminded him of a different kind of _home_. His grip firm on Yuuri's waist, hands comfortable and _oh so_ right – they stepped back and swayed with the mellow violin and fading piano.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time being part of a zine and it was really fun! It was a wonderful experience working with all of the artists and writers who contributed and it's so rewarding to see the final zine at the end of it all :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Want to talk to me about fanfiction, anime, or just anything? Check out my social media:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SakuraWindChime)  
> [Tumblr](sakurawindchime.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
